Gone
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: Shima & Rin had an argument during a nice peaceful walk with their classmates which caused Rin to be taken over by Satan, what will Shima do? CONTAINS YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blue Exorcist or the characters, only the plot, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gone<p>

Shima couldn't believe his eyes. Rin was laughing mentally, in fact Shima wasn't the only one that was in shock, his classmates & Yukio were to, Rin had suddenly acted, possessd.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, wondering what was happening to his twin brother

Rin's body laughed "It's not Rin anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Shouted Shima. At that moment the gates of Gehenna opened

"I'm taking my son back to hell with me!" Everyone knew what was happening then, Rin's body jumped into the gate then Satan's spirit left it, leaving an unconscious, badly bleeding Rin in the gates of Gehenna

"Rin!" Shima shouted, he had been Rin's boyfriend for quite a few months now, he attempted to run to save Rin but Bon held him back while Yukio stared in shock, nothing could escape the gates of Gehenna

Shima felt weak, his lover was being taken away from him & he couldn't do anything about it "I love you Rin! Never forget that!" He shouted, but, a few moments ago he was saying the opposite

_"I will never love you! Remember that you filthy demon!" Shouted the obviously angry Shima, Rin had said something that had came out completely wrong, causing Shima to explode with anger_

_"Please, Shima, my words came out wrong!" He quickly explained_

_"Shut up Rin, you will always be a selfish, lonely, stupid jerk that no one will ever love, not even me!"_

_"Shima stop!" Rin & Yukio shouted, Satan had been making a lot of attempts to get Rin back & is Rin lost his willpower he could easily be possesed, just like Shiro_

_"I HATE YOU!" Shima screamed, that was it, Rin had been taken over_

Rin had completely disappeared, along with the Gehenna gate, Shima was cry uncontrollably while Yukio had tears running down his cheeks, what was supposed to be a nice peaceful night had turned out to be nothing near to those words

"Return to your dorms..." Yukio said quietly

Izumo glared at Shima "Next time control your anger" She walked off, a crying Shiemi behind her

Shima gulped "This is my fault..." He said in between sobs, Bon shook his head & dragged him back to the dorm, no one was sleeping peacefully that night, it was full of cries & broken hearts but Shima felt the worst

"It's my fault..." Shima repeated in his sleep "All my fault..."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, I'll try make the next chapter longer!<p>

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter, it's a little longer!

* * *

><p>The next morning was silent, no one wanted to talk about the night before, the worse thing was it was a Saturday so they wouldn't be able to get their minds off of Rin<p>

Shima had spent his day so far crying, he wanted Rin back, he wanted Rin to hug him, kiss him, get angry at him, Shima chuckled, remembering how Rin always got angry at him, but this time Shima got angry at him

That was it, Shima was crying again, he wouldn't be able to tease Rin again, ever.

Rin had finally woken up, he was on a bed, it was really, big, maybe too big but Rin didn't care "Awesome!" Rin said excitedly "Hey Yukio, when did the dorms become this awesome?" He asked but when he received no reply he searched the room "Yukio?" He then noticed something, he was wearing a blood red hoody with a white shirt underneath with loose jeans & white sneakers, he instantly became confused "I don't remember wearing these before..."

Rin opened the door, he was in a palace? He bit his lip, what was going on? He walked down the stairs, they seemed to go on forever, he bumped into a few demons on the way that were dressed like maids & butlers, this was very weird, he felt himself being pulled into a hug "My son! You're awake!" Rin's eyes widened, no he couldn't be where he thought, he jumped back, he was staring at his father, Satan, he looked almost look like a shadow but he had blue flames surrounding him & he had blood red

This was Rin's worst nightmare, being caught & taken to Gehenna

Satan grinned "You look so scared"

Rin growled "You killed my father you bastard!"

"He was the only body that I was able to take control of & you didn't save him"

Rin was surprised to find out he had his sword, he slid of the red cloth then took out his sword, blue flames now surronded his body he aimmed his sword at his father "You ruined my life" He hissed

Satan grinned "Aiming a sword at your father, you really are a dark prince"

Rin shook his head "No I'm not! Send me back to Earth!" Rin demanded

Satan laughed "Why, missing your boyfriend?"

One thing was sure & that was that Shima missed Rin a lot & vise versa

Shima had felt like crap throughout the whole day, no matter how much he was comforted he just didn't feel like making an effort, the only thing that would make him happy was if Rin came back but that was a slim chance, a very slim chance

The place was a lot quieter without Rin around, everyone missed him, even Bon who hated him for hiding the secret about who his real father was & about his blue flames, the point in the walk that caused Rin to basically be killed was to make things at peace again, now Bon realized why Shima missed him so much when Rin had been training, Shima must of felt even worse now

Izumo & Shiemi had grown closer so they could comfort each other

Shima would avoid everyone as well as Yukio who didn't feel up to acting happy

& Konekomaru was stuck in the middle of it was no one else to turn to while for the time in his life he was trying to act strong & not cry

While Rin was suffering in hell with his father

Rin had been fighting with his father for quite a few hours, his training with Shura really payed off but Satan was stronger then Rin but he had seem to of forgotten that

"You'll never win" Satan laughed

Rin hissed "Shut up!"

Satan beat Rin in the end, he was hurting badly & panting but Rin would be fine by morning, he would get stronger, no matter what

Rin was now determined to kick Satan's ass. He returned to his room & flopped down on the bed, soon falling to sleep.

The classmates & Yukio decided to have a meeting to try to figure out what was going on

"So as you all know, Rin was taken to Gehenna yesterday" Yukio said, barely able to continue "What we need to find out is how to get him back"

Izumo frowned "Is that even possible?"

Bon rolled his eyes "Of course not! Stop being stupid Okumura" He scolded Yukio, he didn't see the reason to call him sensei out of school

Konekomaru looked at Bon "Are you sure?"

Bon nodded "Positive"

Shiemi's eyes filled with tears "So...We'll never see Rin again?" This time Bon didn't reply, Shima started to cry "I'm so sorry" He said quietly

Yukio shook his head "Shima, stop blaming yourself & figure out how to get him back!" He raised his voice slightly "I want to get Rin out of there as quickly as possible" Yukio explained

Izumo placed her hands on her hips "What if Bon's right, we may have to face the fact we'll never see Rin again, a lot of people wanted him dead anyway" But everyone could see Izumo wanted to cry "We won't have to worry about his stupidity ever again" Everyone was silent

"We need to open the gate" Shima said "The gate of Gehenna, then maybe Rin could get out"

Yukio sighed "But he'd need to be stronger then Satan himself"

Shima frowned "Oh..." He was sad his plan wouldn't succeed, everyone in the room could see that "I miss Rin..." Shima said, barely above a whisper but with the silence in the room everyone heard it, they all felt like they were in complete without the childish demon there

"Is their not any spells?" Bon asked

Yukio nodded "But their forbidden"

After a long silence Bon replied "Lets do it"

Bon's classmates gasped

"B-But their must be a reason why their forbidden!" Konekomura said in a panic

Bon shrugged, after a long discussion they agreed to use the forbidden spell to force a demon from Gehenna onto Earth

* * *

><p>Next will probably be their plan, maybe they'll get Rin back, or it may fail, I'm not sure if I want a happy ending or not yet<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Gone

Shima, Bon, Konekomura, Izumo, Shiemi & Yukio were finding out where the hidden spell would be hidden while Shura was ready to go once Yukio called her then him & the classmates join him

"I got it!" Shima shouted, proud of himself that he had found out the location of the book that would save his precious Rin

Yukio grabbed the book "Well done Shima, let's go!" He noted the location in his head then he ran out, the classmates following behind him "Shura, lets go!" Shura nodded, Yukio had called her while they were coming to tell her the location, they all set off to find the book, not caring about the concesquences.

Meanwhile Rin was laying on his bed, figuring out how to get out of here, he had just had another load of fights with his father, not winning a single one, his father seemed to hold back on him, he didn't want Rin dead, that was obvious. But why?

Rin sat up, he sighed still exhausted, his father was a great fighter, well he was Satan after all.

They all arrived at the location & looked around, desperately looking for the forbidden spell book, Bon noticed it, quickly grabbing it "I found it!" Shima was disappointed he hadn't found but at least they had it. They quickly looked through it & found the demon to Earth spell, Bon & Konekomura started to say the spell

Rin screamed in pain, he heard screeches mixed with Bon's & Konekomura's voice, his head hurt, Satan ran in "Stupid exorcists..." He growled, Rin fell to his knees, coughing up blood, but it wasn't red, it was black. He was truly the prince of darkness

The gates of Gehenna opened, they could all hear Rin's scream & all of them could tell the pain he was in "Stop! You're hurting him!" Shima shouted, yet Bon & Konekomura continued "Yukio, tell them" Shima begged, not wanting his love to be hurt, Yukio frowned "I'm afraid if we stop now Rin will die anyway" Shima groaned, all he could do was listen to the sound of his lovers screams.

After about half an hour, Rin was on the wooden floor of the old building, breathing slowly, trying to open his eyes "Yukio?" His brother was the first one he saw, the second one was Shima, the last time he remembered Shima was shouted that he hated Rin, but now, Shima's eyes were full of love, Rin kept his eyes locked on Shima's while Shima's were locked on his, Shima started to cry again, Rin was bleeding badly. Shima knelt down & lifted Rin up into a sitting position so he could hug him, Rin let out a weak smile

"Miss me much?" Rin asked with a childish grin

Shima nodded "Yeah"

From the looks of it Rin had a painful journey coming back to Earth then Shima noticed something, Rin's blood was black in fact everyone noticed it at the same moment

Yukio ran over "This can't be good" Rin started to feel himself fade out of reality, he was now passed out, Shima frowned, Shiemi started to cry & Izumo comforted her

The group returned to the academy, Shima was holding Rin, worried about his boyfriend. What if Rin died? He shook his head, he had to think positve, Shima & Yukio went to Yukio & Rin's dorm. Yukio had told the others to leave. Shima placed Rin on his bed

Yukio looked at Shima "I just want you to know that there's a chance Rin won't live, the black blood means he's been in Gehenna too long, & I'm guessing he fought with Satan which made the black blood develop faster, there's a chance Rin's blood won't become used to the Earth again"

Shima nodded, tears in his eyes, Rin, _his_ Rin could be taken away because he lost his temper. Yukio started to try & heal the injured demon, tears rolling down his cheeks as he did


	4. Chapter 4

Gone

It had been a slow week. Yukio had managed to stop Rin's bleeding but he hadn't moved an inch since then. Shima was getting more & more scared about what would happen to him, almost every night he'd cry or have nightmares, maybe both, but other then sleeping & school he was stuck at Rin's side, hoping he'd wake up or at least move or breathe normally.

Rin was stuck in a nightmare that seemed to last forever. He was being tortured, by, well who else would it be? Satan of course, maybe that what was hell was really like, if you were a human that had been sent there that is. The worse part was that Shiro was also there, he was telling Rin it was his fault for Shiro's death, Rin already believed that it was his fault but hearing Shiro say it made him feel worse

Shima was about to drift off to sleep until he saw Rin's chest had stop moving. Rin had stopped breathing! He panicked "Yukio!" He shouted, but then he remembered Yukio was out getting some grocery's which was the reason Shima was there "Rin, don't die on me!" It was like they were the magic words, Rin's eyes shot open, Shima had a massive smile appear on his face, his love had woken up. It was about time. But Rin didn't say anything, he just looked at the ceiling

Shima poked him "Rin?" He said quietly, no reaction "Rin, are you okay?" Nothing. Shima frowned, he shook him.

Yukio walked in & smiled "Rin's awake?"

Shima frowned "Not exactly, he isn't reacting to anything"

Yukio placed the groceries down "He's just in a state of shock, hopefully he comes out of it soon, most people want him dead. They'll probably just kill him if he doesn't come to"

Shima was crying again, killing Rin? He wouldn't let them.

* * *

><p>So, the next chapter will probably be the last, Rin may die, he may not. I apologize for shortness<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Gone

It had been a month. The whole time they had people attempting the kidnap Rin. One had succeeded, they were now searching for their lost friend. Rin of course couldn't do anything, he was still stuck in his state of shock.

Killing Satan's son, it was a dream came true, that person would gain so much fame, who knows, they might get a high exorcist status. Exactly what this man was aiming for. Alphonse, he had been studying Satan for years, once he knew his child was walking among the living he set off to find him, now he had him.

He would be killed in front of millions of people, the event had been set, millions had payed a great deal of money to see the son of the devils death!

Rin would be burnt until he was nothing.

Blackie(Kuro) had been helping everyone with the search, worried for his master, but Shima was scared out of his wits, someone had Rin, _his_ precious Rin! If anyone hurt him, even if it was a bug, Shima wouldn't hesitate to fight them. In that moment Bon ran in the classroom where they were making plans to find them "Some creeps burning Okumura for entertainment & fame" Shiemi gasped "Why would someone do that" Konekomura looked at his blonde friend "Killing the son of Satan would probably give them a lot of power" Shiemi nodded "But it's still cruel!" Yukio nodded "We'll go to this event & stop it" They all nodded in agreement

The day of the event came. Behind the curtains Rin was tied onto a wooden cross, like the ones they'd put criminal's on BC(Before Christ). As the curtains opened none of the class were in sight, security were blocking them, for one guy he was really tough!

Shima smelt smoke "Rin!" He shouted, scared for his boyfriend, was he really going to die?

"What's this guy made of?" A annoyed Izumo shouted

Rin smelt the flames, they were burning him? But his flames never hurt him, he blinked tiredly seeing he was surrounded by orange flames instead of blue scared him, he tried to move but couldn't, a seal was stuck tightly onto his shirt "Shima!" He shouted, as loudly as he could

Once Shima heard Rin he panicked, shoving the guy out of the way & running in "Rin!" He started to run towards Rin

They added even more fire to speed up the process

Rin was burning, it was so painful, he looked over at Shima, he had tears in his eyes, both of them did, Shima couldn't even get close to Rin without the fire scaring him away

"I love you" Rin said weakly

"I love you to"

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that. Please, don't be afraid to fall in love with someone else"

Shima was crying uncontrollably "Please, don't talk like that"

Rin gave him a childish grin "I'll say it because I want to"

Shima let out a small chuckled, he leaped into the flames to give Rin a kiss, but trying to save him was useless, Rin's lower body was now badly burnt

Rin started to feel the pain, he screamed in pain, that's when everyone ran in, but by then it was too late. Rin was gone. His body was limp & he was burnt to a crisp

Bon, Shima, Konekomura, Izumo, Shiemi & Yukio started to cry, along with Blackie as they looked at Rin. Everyone apart from them started to cheer, another demon was gone

The fire had been put out, they all payed their respects. Luckily for Shima Rin's upper body wasn't burnt too badly, he kissed the corpse "I'll never stop loving you...Ever"

* * *

><p>The end, I hope you liked it, my first fanfic! Sorry, it was a sad ending<p> 


End file.
